


Between You and Me

by UrSpaceDad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad
Summary: ITS A PIDGE X READER STORY
Kudos: 1





	1. Why?

Your POV

Ugh. I have to go to school. The first day of senior year and I still haven't found my soul mate.

All my friends have one except my twin brother Keith. Allura has Shiro, and Hunk has Shay. I decided to stop pitying myself, and get up and ready for the day.

Then, as soon as I got done Keith barged in to our shared bedroom without a shirt on.

"Keith, come on! Put a shirt on, no one wants to see that." I said laughing as he threw a granola bar.

"Eat." He said sternly, pulling on a shirt.

"I will get something at school. I'm fine." I said looking away. I had an eating disorder, and Keith is always trying to make me eat, even though I don't want to. He got the whole friend group to watch me, and make sure I'm okay.

"Y/N! We aren't going anywhere until you eat it. Now, eat so we aren't late. And have you seen my jacket?" He asked, looking around the room until he spotted it on the desk chair you were sitting on.

"Come on. move your ass. so I can get my jacket." He said, joking around. I looked at him, pretending to be offended as I shoved the last of the granola bar in my mouth, and grabbed the bottle of pills off the desk. I got out 2 before closing that bottle and opening another one. We took antidepressants and Meds to help with sensory issues.

"Thanks," Keith mumbled, before grabbing his jacket, and his backpack, telling me to get in the car because we don't want to be late. Keith always felt weird taking the meds. They make him feel wonky, I guess. I ran out to the car, sitting in the front seat

"Come on! Let's go Keith," I yelled impatiently. There were supposed to be two new kids coming today and I had to show them around with Lotor. Lotor is this big jerk that makes fun of everyone. Me and everyone else from my friend group hated him. Hate isn't a strong enough word. He was despised.

"What are you thinking of??" Keith said interrupting your thoughts.

"I wonder if one of the new kids is my soulmate Keith. Ahhhhhhh. What if one is yours!!!" I suddenly squealed.

"Y/n I highly doubt it I don't think I have a soulmate. It just doesn't work for me." Keith said mumbling the last part. All I could think of was who was going to be My soulmate. I knew how to tell. If you touched your soulmate, your chest would turn their favorite color. I just hope it's a nice person.

~Time skip by Pidge~

I walked up to shay and Allura and Keith hung out with Shiro and hunk until someone drove up blasting Gasolina by Daddy Yankee and I started dancing while Keith glared at me. The music suddenly turned off and I started pouting before Allura took out her speaker and played Kiss and makeup by dua lipa and blackpink. I started doing my dance routine with her and people gathered around to watch while Keith recorded the whole thing for Mrs. Shirogane who always loved to see me dance.

After you were finished everyone clapped and Shiro walked to you guys and handed you water.

"How are you guys not sweating?" Shiro said confused.

"Because sweating a gross so I don't do it," I answered plainly. (Anyone gets what show I mean?!?!?!)

"She hasn't sweat. Like ever. Or at least I think. That's what those drugs do Y/N. We should just stop taking them." Keith said deadpanned.

"Keith. No. Wait. No" I said considering the option until Shiro busted our bubble.

"You guys can't stop taking your antidepressants. Remember last time?" Keith and I shivered.

And then two new students walked up. The tall Cuban boy spoke first.

"Hey." He said looking right at me. "Wait a second..." I started to get confused. 

"Yes?" I answered plainly.

"Are those space pants because that ass is out of this world." He said and I laughed. He started laughing as well and then Keith looked at him pissed.

"Wow is this your boyfriend?" He asked and I fell back gripping my side and laughing so hard I cried. Keith started laughing at me and then everyone else except Him and a boy with short brown hair.

"T-This is my t-twin brother k-Keith," I said while laughing and then everyone stopped laughing. 

RING RING RING

"Oh Shit! We are gonna be late!" I said before grabbing Keith and starting running and then I heard Shiro yell.

"Y/N!!! LANGUAGE!!!" I rolled my eyes. 

"Whatever DAD!!!" I screamed and ran to our lockers.

I opened my locker and grabbed my textbooks. Keith left when I put more eyeliner on and then when I put it back I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pulled back into the janitor's closet. 'Not again' I thought. I felt a fist connect with my face before I blacked out. When I woke up no one was there. I checked the time on my phone. 8:15. I missed my first class. Keith and Shiro were probably worried. Or Not. Maybe it would be better without you. They are having a better time. Said the voices in my head. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade from my black phone case. I put it up to my wrist and slid it until it had caught on the skin. I didn't stop until I had them all up my arms. They were bleeding until I wrapped my arm. I realized I was wearing a short-sleeve shirt so I grabbed my sweatshirt from my backpack.

I ran out of the bathroom only to see Shay.

"Oh My God Y/N!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!! Was it them again?" She asked freaking out.

"I'm fine let's just get to dance class," I said while running towards the locker rooms.

When I got their I grabbed my dance back and ran to the bathroom. I have never been A fan of changing in front of people. I wore the same sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. I got out there and the dance teacher glared at me.

"Well since miss Kogane thinks she is better than us she will be doing a SOLO first." I nodded and plugged my phone into the speaker.

As soon as I was finished I felt like passing out and I looked down and realized my sweatshirt sleeves were soaked in blood. Now everyone knows your a suicidal freak huh. Just finish the job already. I ran out of there and didn't go back. I ran all the way home before passing out in the kitchen. I heard someone talking but I hadn't heard their voices since he went to jail. I thought she died. I felt like I was getting picked up. I heard Keith yell my name. I tried opening my eyes only to feel something injected into my neck and me blacking out again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling a huge pain in my neck. Oh my god where the fuck am I. I'm strapped down to a table wearing a blue hospital gown. Someone opens the door and unbuckled the straps. She pulled me up.

"The boss wants to see you. I have picked a couple of outfits for to choose from and I laced out some makeup." The mystery woman said softly smiling. "The clothes are mine but you looked about my size so I thought it was worth a try since you probably didn't want dresses."

"Thanks. I will go get ready where is the closet and bathroom. And what is your name?" I asked curiosity written all over my face.

"Axca. My name is Axca. and the bathroom and closet are over there." She pointed to two doors and left. I saw the outfits on a table and went to look at them.

And when i was done I headed off with Axca to meet the 'boss'

Keiths POV

I was shaking I was so angry. I turned to Shiro.

"How could they. I thought mom was dead and dad was in jail!! THEN THEY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STEAL HER WHEN IM SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER! UGH!"

The Cuban boy walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. "We will find her and I won't stop until we have." He whispered in my ear. I then saw a bright red light and a bright blue light coming from our chests. I widened my eyes in shock. Y/N was right... I did have a soulmate

Sorry short chapter but a little klance.


End file.
